


Lyra Malfoy

by Asteria789



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteria789/pseuds/Asteria789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyra lived all of her life in america, when she gets the chance to studdy at Hogwarts, she takes it. Little does she know that decision will change her life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prolog:

“Good night darling,” He said as he kissed his daughter on the head and left the room.

“Are the kids asleep?” his wife asked as he entered their bedroom.

“Yes, Scorpius went down without a problem but Lyra didn’t want to go to bed.”

“Well what did you expect? She is so energetic.”

“Yes she-“ he was cut off by a scream coming from Lyra’s room. “Lyra!” they both said at the same time as they ran towards her room.

They ran into her room to see a cloaked man in the room with Lyra in his arms. She saw her parents and yelled “Mummy! Daddy! Ahhhhhhhhhhh-“ Her scream was cut off with the pop of someone apparating and they were gone.

The man’s wife crumpled into his arms crying as the man whispered “Don’t worry we’ll get her back.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1  
16 Years Later In A House In DC  
“Devon!” Lyra yelled as she ran down the stairs chasing her younger brother, “Give me my wand back! I need that!” She eventually caught up to him and jumped on to his back, unfortunately he was bigger than her. Lyra and her brother looked similar in that they both had platinum blond hair that was natural. Devon’s hair was curly, unlike Lyras which was straight.  
She reached around trying to get it back when their mom came into the room and saw what was happening and said “Devon, give your sister back her wand. Now!” she got off his back and he grumbled as he handed her wand back.  
She skipped up to her mom and said “Thank you mom!” and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She turned and glared at her brother and went back upstairs to finish packing because she was going on an exchange trip to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry for the school year. This was only the 3rd year that they were doing the exchange program and she was so excited. It was only offered to 6th year students who have exceptionally good grades. She finished packing and took her stuff downstairs. “Mom! It’s time to go!” She called. Lyra said good bye to her family because she wasn’t coming back until the end of the school year. She and her mom left for the American Ministry where Lyra would be Flooing from to get to England. When they got there Lyra saw her best friend Allrianne and her family. Allrianne and Lyra looked a lot alike, the only difference was that Allrianne had darker blond hair and violet eyes. They were moving to England because her mom had gotten transferred there. “Ria!” Lyra called running up to her, “Hi Theo, hi Mrs. Sanderson. How are you?” she said giving her best friend a hug.   
“I’m great. I didn’t know that you were leaving today too.”   
“Yeah, didn’t I tell you?” At this point Lyras’ mom had caught up to her and started talking to Mrs. Sanderson.   
“No you didn’t! But then again I didn’t know that I was even going to England until last week.” Allrianne told her friend. “At least you don’t have to deal with your brothers while you’re at school, mine’s going to be there the entire time!”   
“Hey! I’m right here you know!” Theodore said as he gave Lyra a hug. “It’s great to see you Ly.”   
“It’s great to see you too Theo.” Lyra said.  
“Ria! Theo! It’s time to go!” Mrs. Sanderson called as she was walking up to one of the fire places to Floo to the British Ministry.   
“Bye Lyra! I’ll see you when school starts or when we go shopping for school stuff, who knows! Bye!” Allrianne said as she was walking away.  
“Bye Ria!” at that point one of the ministry workers walked up to Lyra and told her it was time to go. She turned to her mom and gave her a big hug and said, “Bye mom, I’ll owl you when I get the chance to let you know I got there ok. I love you and I’ll see you at the end of the school year. Bye.”  
“Bye sweetie, I love you too.” With that Lyra turned, stepped into the fire place and flooed to England.


End file.
